Come What May
by BeWhoYouAreScrewEverythingElse
Summary: Kurt didn't know what to think anymore. He finally thought he knew where he stood with Blaine, but a dream can change everything. Based upon spoilers for Girls (and Boys) in Film! Reupload, because I accidentally broke a FF rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay kitties. So this got taken down because posting a thank you chapter violates FF rules (My bad) **** So I'm reposting now. I'm keeping all of my original author's note though.**

**COMEWHATMAY COMEWHAT MAY COMEWHATMAY**

**A little based on spoilers and then what I want to happen. **

**Here it is, Chapter 1. **** Enjoy!**

Kurt's not sure what to think. Blaine couldn't be here. They were snowed in and a car couldn't pass the street so there is no logical explanation how Blaine could be here.

But Kurt wanted to believe, so this time, he let himself.

There was a soft orange hue emitted from his surroundings. Dozens, hundreds? of paper lanterns surrounded him in various shades of red to yellow, all candle-lit and glowing. Twinkling lights were hung along the fenced off roof, throwing the orange streams of light across the building. A canopy was set up, with rich red drapes which made Kurt feel like he just stepped into a musical. Wait, what, wasn't that the song?

Kurt stops his train of thought. _Believe_. He reminded himself. He stole a deep breath and saw the unmistakable head of gel looking away from him, but what happened next surpassed anything he could ever imagine.

He was rooted to the spot, stuck where he was. Kurt knew that this wasn`t his cue yet. He`s trying so hard but all he wants to do is launch himself at Blaine, his back still turned to him. Blaine stood at the corner of the building, as far as he could possibly be from Kurt in that moment.

A string chortette started playing. He knew there wasn`t one there, but it was playing. It didn`t seem to have a source and his breath caught in his throat at the first notes played out. The violins picked up slowly and played a smooth hymn as Blaine looked up to the New York sky before him. He sang so smoothly, it melded into the song romantically.

_Never knew, I could feel like this_

His words so sincere, it almost broke Kurt`s heart hearing it. The violins only emphasizing the way his voice could capture any emotion.

_Like I`ve never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish, inside your kiss_

Blaine continued his serenade to the starry night sky, his hands loosely holding onto the fenced off roof. Kurt silently begged for him to turn so that he could see his hazel eyes. As if Kurt`s silent prayer was answered, Blaine did turn, his body facing Kurt while his eyes looked towards his left hand. On his ring finger sat a perfect circle of white gold.

"Look at me," thought Kurt. "Please just look at me." He found he was suddenly able to move as he approached Blaine, but it felt somehow wrong. Instead he slowly walked over to the canopy and ran his hand down the rich curtain covering a pedestal. He somehow knew that if he moved too fast too soon, this would all end.

Blaine finally did look up, but not at him. Once again he gazed at the night sky at he slowly made his way over to the canopy as well. The orange lights caused his face to take on a fiery glow; he had never looked more beautiful.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

He slowly gazed down from the sky, his eyes moving before his head did to land on Kurt. He was not prepared for what he saw.

_But I love you,_

Blaine boldly gazed at him, refusing to lose eye contact with Kurt for even just a moment. The intensity of the moment filled Kurt and suddenly he wasn`t ready for this. He wanted to desperately look away, to find a distraction. Blaine`s hazel orbs held his own, and Kurt knew that there was no turning back as the next words rang out.

_Until the end of time._

_Come what may,_

Blaine`s eyes became glassy as he sang, filling with tears. Kurt felt his own sting but didn`t let it show. That`s always how it was. Blaine wore his heart on his sleeve while Kurt was always more cautious, afraid of falling too deep too fast. Blaine had never been afraid, he embraced it.

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

His eyes overflowed and Kurt did everything he could to stop his own.

_Until my dying day. _

And Kurt knew that this was a promise, a promise Blaine made long ago when they were both too young and naive to really know what it meant. They still were as they stood across from each other, Kurt knowing that he was too choked up to actually sing, just trusting in this fantasy that it wouldn`t matter. Really, it wouldn`t have mattered if it had been real either.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

The distance between them shortened as they began to slowly circle each other. Eyes never leaving, but bodies not close enough to touch; with what seemed to be forever, stuck in this dance of should we.

_Suddenly my life doesn`t seem such a waste._

Their voices always melded together perfectly before, and this was no exception. They knew what the other was thinking with simply their eyes. That`s what they lost back in the fall, the ability to see each other communicating.

_It all revolves around you._

They stopped revolving and just looked at each other. No longer stuck in their dance; but both too afraid to break this spell; to bridge the gap between them.

_And there`s no mountain too high, no river too wide._

A dusting of fog slowly creeped over the fenced-off roof; invading their space, but not interrupting their gaze.

_Sing out this song and I`ll be there by your side._

They walk in tandem, moving across the building, stuck in their dance once again. But this time, it won`t stop them. Kurt moving back and Blaine trying to get closer. It came to Kurt as he blindly led them around the pavilion, that the fear of getting hurt doesn`t make you weak, it only makes you alone.

_Storm clouds may gather and starts may collide_

_But I love you_

Kurt had to get the words out first, and he knew if this was real then they would`ve stumbled into each other, would have messed up, but this moment continued seamlessly. The fog moved out of the way as they continued their path.

_I love you _

Of course he does, he told Kurt the moment he knew. It never fails to make Kurt feel like he`s at home.

_Until the end, until the end, of time, of time_

Kurt stopped moving away, allowing Blaine in closer than before. The music carried their voices passionately as they sang together one last time.

_Come what may_

_Come what may _

Kurt knew he was crying now, and that his face was red and splotchy but he didn`t care. Because Blaine was here, he wasn`t going anywhere.

_I will love you_

_I will love you _

Their voices slowly faded out as Kurt reached forward to wrap his arms around Blaine`s shoulders like he always did. Kurt wasn`t even distracted by the white gold circle on his left hand, but as he closed his eyes to lean his chin on Blaine`s shoulder, his arms found nothing but air. Blaine was gone, and there were no lanterns or twinkling lights or music or rings. He was alone. Kurt closed his eyes again as he felt the fog consumed him.

He wakes slowly, eyes flitting lightly, the words "I love you" on the tip of his tongue. The problem is, he's in the wrong place, in the wrong arms, listening to the wrong song. El Tango De Roxanne is beautiful, but it's not what he's thinking of. As he feels Adam's chest move with each inhale and exhale, all he wants to do is cry because he's in love with his best friend and he has no idea what to do now.

Kurt had been wrong. He thought he couldn`t have imagined this, but he did. Every last moment. His heart stung painfully because he finally knew what it all meant.

**Okay, so this is officially the end of the first chapter. **** More to come. I`ve edited around the rough draft a lot. I`m guessing this story will be four chapters total. So three more to go, a chapter a day. All will be up before the episode airs. Thank you to everyone who favourited my rough work! **

**Sincerely,**

**BeWho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is early! I have a crazy class schedule so you guys are lucky, but I can guarantee that the next chapters won't be early. **

**And I was just thinking with the Behind the Scenes footage released today that my headcanon doesn't match the background but, oh well. **

"Rise and shine sleeping ugly. You missed your gay twin wedding song." _Oh Santana, the ever eloquent._ Normally Kurt would have thrown a bitch glare back but he just didn't have the energy.

"Yo, I don't mean that you know. You're hot stuff; if I were a guy I'd totally hit that." _At least she tries._ Adam lets out a chuckle from beside him.

"I'd have to agree with that assessment." Adam remarks but with no real heat behind it. Kurt smiles to himself.

"I'm okay, just got distracted by a dream I guess." They all let it slide, even though they know Kurt is lying. They watch the rest of the movie in almost-amicable silence. _Almost. _Because all Kurt can think about is his dream and what it truly means. Blaine's not going to stick around forever, at least not in a romantic sense. And the worst part is Kurt knows it's not going to because he stops loving him, it will be because Kurt's finally pushed him away enough. That's what he did at the wedding, and it's a pattern he can seem himself falling into easily. He could take what he needs from Blaine and give him nothing in return; and Blaine would gladly take it, because he's Blaine and he would do anything for Kurt. He will never stop loving Kurt, but he will eventually have to give up on any romantic notions just to move on with his life.

Kurt cries at the end of the movie like usual but for a very different reason this time. No one jibes me him for it, especially since Rachel has had the tissues out the entire movie.

Later that night, Adam says that he needs to head back to his apartment before the snow gets too bad. It's just a short walk but he agrees that Kurt will walk halfway just to make sure that he's safe in the middle of the blizzard. This is partly out of guilt. He knows he could offer for Adam to stay over, but he knows that he can't really anymore now.

They've been silent before during walks in the park, but it's been comfortable. This isn't. They trudge through knee-high snow when Adam turns to him.

"It wasn't just a dream was it?" He asks Kurt, and his heart breaks a little. Adam is all heart eyes and red-cheeked, putting his feelings on display, ones that Kurt can no longer return.

"No." He says, Adam nods his head understandingly.

"I never really stood a chance, did I? But I guess I knew all along." He remarks, voice just the tiniest bit shaky.

"I didn't know either." He nods again before reaching out his arms to dust snow off of Kurt's shoulders; he lets his hands linger there.

"Just make sure he works for you, alright?" It's Kurt's turn to nod understandingly. Adam slowly leans down until their lips meet in a warm press. Kurt would think that it's almost pleasant, if he weren't thinking of someone else.

He leans back and huffs out a breath, "Good. See you at rehearsal, and make sure that he comes next year. I need to make sure he's everything you've said he is." Adam mock threatens. Kurt smiles widely, and it feels good that he's giving Adam at least one genuine smile tonight.

Adam turns and starts walking away, before Kurt yells to him.

"You still have to text me when you get home!" Adam lets out a hearty laugh in the distance; Kurt always adored that about him.

"I will!" He yells back. Kurt watches him until he turns a corner and he's out of view. Kurt hurries back to the loft as fast as he can, because he thinks to himself, "It looks like I might be giving love a chance again."

COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY

Kurt wants to call Blaine really badly. Like right now. He looks at his phone on the bed.

_You're going to call him...now._

Kurt remains unmoving and continues to stare at the phone begrudgingly. Because what does he say? "Oh yes Blaine darling, I have changed my mind. Be my boyfriend?" Because that doesn't seem right. There's a lot more going on than a simple forgiveness. Because Blaine still broke them, he knows he helped but Blaine did most of the work by not trusting Kurt with his feelings, and Kurt pushed him away so that he stopped sharing. He hates how messed up everything is.

This time last year they were having a fight over Chandler. Blaine had said how Kurt should've talked to him and not cheated (they mutually agreed later that it wasn't really cheating), but Kurt guesses he can imagine how Blaine felt when he actually did cheat. How lost he felt when Blaine was pushing him away, distancing himself so it wouldn't hurt as much when Kurt left for New York.

But there's a big difference between the two of them. Kurt was flirty, Blaine was _with_ someone. Only Kurt and Blaine were supposed to be with each other that way, and now he had ruined that too.

He's suddenly furious again and he no longer wants to call. _Is this what it's always going to be like? Am I always going to love him but also always be reminded of this huge mistake he made?_ And that's when it hits Kurt. It was a mistake; a mistake that Blaine's been paying for. Kurt's made mistakes too, coming onto his very straight step-brother, not trusting his dad to love him enough and acting "straight". But all of his mistakes were reparable because there was forgiveness on both sides. It sucks how much one mistake will affect the rest of Blaine's life and Kurt's as well, but does that mean they can't fix it?

His thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing.

He picks it up mid-ring.

"Well that was fast; a little eager tonight?" Blaine kids lightly. Kurt can almost feel him winking through the phone.

"Hello to you too, Blaine." Kurt mocks the way Blaine used to (still does) a small pause before he says Kurt's name.

"How was your movie night with Adam?" He asks a little too casually. Kurt's not sure what to say, so he just starts babbling.

"It was fun, though it was crashed by Santana, Rachel, _and _Brody. We watched my favourite movies though." Kurt immediately regrets telling him that.

"What movie?" But of course, Blaine already knows all of his favourites and knows that Moulin Rouge is his number one.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" It sounds almost like a question and his voice comes out higher than usually. He really hopes Blaine can't tell that he's lying. After that things go smooth for awhile. Kurt wants to tell Blaine of his dream, but he's not sure how without sending confusing signals. So he settles for something else.

"I'm not seeing Adam anymore." There's a pause before Blaine speaks.

"Oh, that's too bad. Did something happen tonight?" He asks, trying to sound as genuine as possible. Kurt appreciates the effort.

"No, we, we're just not right for each other." Kurt can almost hear Blaine thinking on the other line; _we're right for each other._

"I guess that happens sometimes." Blaine seems to be at a loss for words, but Kurt knows what he'll come up with next. _What are we, Kurt?_ Little pause included. So Kurt decides to intervene first, he's just not ready for that yet.

"So your March Break is next week, huh? Any plans?" Kurt doesn't think he's ever sounded less smooth.

"Yeah Sam and I are planning on having a Call of Duty marathon that week, but not a lot besides that. I bet you're as busy as usual with Vogue and NYADA." Kurt can almost feel Blaine sigh. He hears a light rhythmic thump in the background. Kurt can almost imagine Blaine lying on his back throwing a ball repeatedly as he speaks to him over the phone.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to spend a few days in New York. If you still have that flight pass your parents gave you. I wouldn't want you to be at any expense, and yes I'll probably be busy but it would be really great if you could come." Kurt hasn't felt this nervous since he confessed his feelings two years ago on Valentine's Day. His voice shakes a little as he rambles. He doesn't hear the light thumping anymore. He wonders if Blaine doesn't want to come.

"Wanky!" He hears Santana yell through the partition. "Make him work for it, Kurtsie!" It takes him a second to realize what her comment was referring to. _It would be really great if you could come. _Classy.

"Of course, of course I'll be there." He says, and there's something different about his voice that Kurt can't pinpoint. "Name a day and I'll be there."

"What about your plans with Sam?"

"He'll understand." And Blaine says it like a fact, like he would do this at any time for Kurt.

"Umm, the Friday night your March Break starts? You could stay for the weekend and then spend the rest of the week with Sam?" Kurt tries to negotiate, because he doesn't want to mess with Blaine's other friendships.

"Sounds perfect."

It's only after Kurt hangs up the phone that he realizes that it's Wednesday night, and Blaine had just promised to be there in less than forty-eight hours.

Kurt has to plan out his wardrobe. _What in the world am I going to wear for the next three days? _He scrambles to pull open his dresser and starts pulling out scarves, vests, ties, dress shirts. He rushes out to the main area of their loft to the ironing board and quickly brings the iron up to boil before methodically straightening the seams on various shirts.

"Kuuurt, what are you doing? It's late and I hate the sound that thing makes when I'm trying to sleep." Rachel moans to him and she comes out from her side of the partition. He's not sure how it does because it's so quiet but it's one of her pet peeves and Kurt would like her to adhere by his still. "Adam left and I know you don't have a date tomorrow or Apples rehearsal and it's late, so what are you doing?"

"I just need these to be crisp, and I'm not seeing Adam anymore; not that I need to look nice for anyone but myself." Kurt replies, concentrating on his work.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Blaine coming up this weekend?"_Damn the lack of walls._ He's momentarily distracted by her words.

"Why would you say that?" Rachel points her finger towards his shirt.

"Because you just burnt the cuff of a McQueen thinking about him." _Dammit, no, no, no. I'll need to buy a new shirt now. Shit._ Kurt unplugs the iron before grabbing the shirt and rushing to his "room" to assess the damage, Rachel follows him.

"You're really soul mates aren't you?" _Well that certainly catches my attention_.

"I saw you after you woke up, Kurt. You're eyes shone the same way when you sang _I Have Nothing_ last year. You're afraid of losing him." For once, Rachel's been able to put in words what I've been unable to. "Don't just let him back in though, make him fight a little." With her parting words of "wisdom" she moves to her side of the partition with Brody. _It seems like everyone's been giving me that advice lately. I just wish she could follow it herself._

When Kurt lies down in bed later that night, he feels like his tongue is choking him. On one hand he's ecstatic that he's going to see Blaine so soon, weather permitting of course, but he's so anxious he can't fall asleep. His chest is a ball of nerves, tears leak out of his eyes as he recalls his dream from earlier.

Sleep eventually does find him, but it's restless and unsettling. If you asked him the next day what it was about he wouldn't have been able to tell you. But for once, he was able to put his feelings down in words as he finds a scrap of paper to scribble on the next morning. He'll mean to throw it out later but something stops him, instead he folds it up and places it on top of his dresser.

_My Blaine, _

_I love you so much and I wish you were here with me right now. I'm just so scared we're going to screw this up again. I need you in my life; I need you as more than a friend. I need my boyfriend back. I love you; I'm in love with you. And I know now that I won't ever be able to stop. And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this at the wedding, or even right now. Just please, don't leave me._

_I love you,_

_Your Kurt _

**I struggled quite a bit not writing this in first person, but I think it turned out decent. Chapter 1 was much more romantic, but just you wait and see. **** Chapter 3 will be posted Wednesday and Chapter 4 will be posted Thursday. **

**Sincerely,**

**BeWho**


	3. Chapter 3

One hour.

Two hours.

Three.

_Are you freaking kidding me?_

Kurt really should have expected this. The weather had been terrible in New York all week, so he should have expected Ohio to be almost the same. _But Blaine should have been here_, Kurt checks his watch, _four hours ago._ Most of the snow may have melted away but freezing rain quickly took its place.

Of course Blaine had called hours ago apologizing profusely and telling Kurt to go home. His plane couldn't take off due to bad weather so Blaine was stuck in his seat on his plane. Kurt had decided to ignore Blaine's requests and wait so he could surprise him. He had expected to wait an hour, two at the most. This was getting ridiculous.

_Airport chairs are definitely not comfortable_. Kurt had decided, and yes the extra time did mean that he could get some work done early for Monday, but it had already been a long day. Kurt had his morning dance class from 7:30 – 9:00, followed be four hours at Vogue, two hours of lecture in art history, followed by another four hours at Vogue. He was lucky that his boss was so flexible, and as long as he clocked in thirty hours a week he was doing his job. That's not to say it still wasn't taxing.

It was heading towards midnight and Kurt supposed that he could get a few minutes of shut eye as he waited.

He was suddenly jostled by a vibration in his pocket. He read the two texts that he had missed.

"Where are you?" – Rachel 1:02

"In the air . See you at your place, I'll be super quiet coming in and will just pass out on the couch. So don't be alarmed if you see a rumpled high schooler in your living room." – Blaine 12:12

Blaine would be here in ten minutes and Kurt had just spent almost an hour sleeping in an airport chair of all things! He quickly rushed off to the men's room to freshen up. Kurt noticed the bags below his eyes and tried to salvage his hair the best he could. He didn't stop for a minute to think of why he cared about his appearance so much.

Kurt quickly made his way to the pick-up terminal for flights within the US. Just as he turned around the corner he saw Blaine's plane roll into its spot and start unloading. It seemed to take forever but he eventually found him. With his curly hair escaping its gel and purple marks under the eyes, Kurt thought that Blaine never looked more beautiful. But he was soon mistaken as the smile that broke out on his face was even better when Blaine spotted him.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing here still?" Kurt didn't give an answer and simply hugged him close; his arms around Blaine's shoulders. He wasn't quite sure how he felt in the moment, but he was just glad that Blaine was in his arms again.

Kurt knew that if he wanted to let Blaine know what he's been feeling that he'll have to drop some signals, because there is no way that he'll just simply run back into his arms; even though the idea of it seemed amazing. So taking a chance; Kurt leant forward and left a lingering kiss on Blaine's right upper cheek. Blaine leaned back in shock, yes they may have been together at the wedding but their relationship had quickly gone back to being platonic. Blaine looked a little starry-eyed and gazed at Kurt with a look that never failed to give him shivers.

"C'mon, let's get back to the loft and pass out!" Kurt remarked quickly. He took Blaine's arm in his and lead the way out of the airport to the nearest available taxi.

The ride home was silent, mostly because they were exhausted and partly because neither knew what to say. They stole smiles from each other throughout the trip though, unable to look away for too long. About half way to the loft, Blaine suddenly reached over and linked their hands together. Kurt didn't look at him, but let himself smile as he looked out the car window into the night sky. And all Kurt could think about was how much time Blaine spent looking at it during his dream.

After a while he looked back at Blaine, who was nodding off against his seat. He may not be able to make his dream a reality, but he could at least have a part of it. He brought Blaine's hand up and kissed the back of it lightly before setting it back down. He wasn't sure whether Blaine noticed or not but he decided that he didn't care. Kurt wouldn't let fear ruin them again, whatever they were.

Once they finally arrived back to the apartment Kurt didn't bother checking the time. He knew Rachel would hear him and Blaine coming in no matter how quiet they tried to be. Kurt wordlessly dragged Blaine to his bedroom as they both passed out, not even having the energy to change out of their clothes.

COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY

Kurt feels a heavy weight on his chest. And he's knows it's not the covers or that damn boyfriend pillow. It's very warm and Kurt decides that instead of waking that he'll continue cuddling it. It takes him a moment to realize that it's a very handsome ex-Warbler who has their legs slotted together and who is breathing on his neck. Kurt opens his eyes just enough so that he sees black curly hair and an arm draped across his torso. He knows he should care. He should care a lot.

But it's in this moment that Kurt realizes that this is only the third time he has shared a bed with Blaine overnight. The first was after Rachel's party extravaganza fiasco, the second being last fall, and currently. He doesn't think he would really mind spending the rest of his life waking up this way. Blaine is slack-jawed and still very much asleep when Kurt's phone starts vibrating. He would have missed it if he weren't already awake. So sighing, he extricates himself from Blaine's clutch (which is harder than one would expect) and picks it up. It's 9:00 AM on a Saturday and he's wondering who in their right mind would call him at this hour. He watches Blaine's eyelashes flutter in his sleep as he picks it up.

"Hello?" Kurt asks tiredly. Kurt's boss Isabelle is in hysterics.

"Oh thank god you picked up. We need you at the office right away. Our model's tailor never showed up and she's lost some weight so her dress doesn't fit anymore! Most of our staff have already gotten on a plane for fashion week in Paris and I don't know what to do! I was supposed to leave already but the photographer just called me. Please come! You're the only one available and I can't lose this shoot." Kurt sighs heavily.

"I'll be there in a bit, let me just take care of some things." Kurt's really disappointed that he won't be at the loft when Blaine wakes up, especially since he's here for only a short time. He hangs up and decides that he should write Blaine a note before he leaves. Kurt quickly runs around the apartment getting ready for the day. He grabs a folded piece of paper lying on his bedroom dresser and quickly scribbles.

_Hey Blaine,_

_I'm really sorry but I have to pop out for a little bit. Work emergency. I should be back before noon, if you're awake by then. :P _

_Just sleep in and I hope the roommates don't bother you too much. I have the coffee pot ready to go so just push the green button. If it doesn't work then just bang on it. Okay, be back soon._

_Kurt_

He leaves it on the pillow besides Blaine and he hopes he sees it when he wakes up. Well, really he hopes he won't wake up until he's back but Kurt knows the chances of that are slim. With a fleeting glance at Blaine's sleeping form, he leaves the loft.

COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY

His neck aches. He really wishes that he didn't have to spend so many hours sitting on that damn plane yesterday. Blaine knows that he's not as comfortable as he was a few minutes ago. He snuggles back into the covers but panics when he realizes that Kurt isn't beside him. Where did he go? He blindly searches around until his hand hits paper. A note? His clumsiness shows through and as he knocks it off the bed. He gets up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he picks up it up off the ground. Wait why is there writing on both sides? His heart stops.

COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY

Its 12:35 when Kurt walks back into the loft, and he's really proud that he got everything managed for Isabelle. She offered to let him take the day off Monday which he happily agreed to since he has no classes, and maybe he could persuade Blaine to stay an extra day.

Kurt expected to see Blaine still asleep but instead he's in the kitchen with Rachel, Santana, and Brody. Blaine expertly tosses a pancake over in a pan. Rachel gives a huge applause while Santana rolls her eyes and Blaine bows. Brody just seems entertained by everyone's antics.

"I'm gone for a minute and you're feeding the house. I should have you over more often." Kurt teases. Blaine looks up at him, only just noticing that Kurt's back. He looks different. Well, he's looking at Kurt different. Burt used to say that Blaine looked at Kurt like he was the sun. But with the way Blaine's looking at Kurt now, it's like he's the whole damn universe; and it's a little unnerving.

It's seems like everyone else is just finishing up and are cleaning their dishes. Blaine serves Kurt some breakfast and he gives Blaine an implish grin. Rachel declares that she and Brody must go to the dance studio and go over some routines (even though there is ample space in the loft) while Santana just says that she's leaving, but not before she gives Kurt an incredibly obvious wink. She whispers in his ear on her way out,

"He better be limping when I get back." Kurt's only response is to go red and shove her out the door before sliding it shut. He really wished they had a proper door, slamming it shut would be much more satisfying then this sliding business.

Blaine's cleaning up his dishes and Kurt wordlessly comes over to help. It's awkward to say the least. Except Kurt doesn't exactly know why it is. They were fine last night, but they were also incredibly tired. Kurt lets himself glance at Blaine every now and again, trying to figure him out. He's wearing casual clothes, with just a bit of gel in his hair.

When Kurt gets lost in his thoughts drying a dish Blaine leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you, too." He whispers, lingering near Kurt's ear. Kurt responds with the first thing that comes to his mind.

"I didn't say anything." Blaine only smiles.

"I know." He smiles wider. They're both silent while they finish up, Kurt confused and Blaine giddy.

"So what do you want to do, go out or stay in?" Kurt asks him to break the ice.

"Umm, let's stay in today and catch up?" Blaine suggests.

"Sounds good." And that's exactly what they do. Sometimes Kurt forgets how easy it was for them just to talk for hours on end. Eventually they feel like they've talked enough and decide to watch a movie. Kurt being the courteous host he is lets Blaine pick.

"Moulin Rouge? Your favourite?" And Blaine just gives him that smile again, like he knows something Kurt doesn't. Kurt is skeptical but agrees, wondering if he'll regret it later.

They sit beside each other; close enough to touch, but not exactly touching. Blaine's hand is beside him, and just before Come What May comes on Kurt interlaces their fingers.

He doesn't watch the scene, he watches Blaine instead. Blaine's eyes focus on the screen in awe, his mouth gaps as he silently sings along. Kurt realizes that this is better than any dream, because Blaine is sitting right here and he looks so beautiful.

It takes awhile for Blaine to notice that he's being watched. When he looks at Kurt he doesn't expect that level of intensity. Neither of them can look away as they hear the final chords of the song play in the background. Kurt starts leaning forward, just the tiniest bit and he thinks Blaine does too. Because who cares what others think. This is him and Blaine, and if he wants Blaine back then he will take him, he has that power, and he should make use of it. The air buzzes and their lips are about to touch when there's a knocking on the door.

Kurt's not sure whether to be annoyed or relieved, but who's at the door surprises him even more.

"Adam?"

**DUN DUN DUN! I really hope you guys understood the note thing. If not, re-read the last chapter. And also sorry, because in a four chapter fix the climax has to happen at some time. It's just starting right now. **** This chapter took me a long time to write because I wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen when. Next chapter should be easier because I have it super planned out and it will be up either tomorrow afternoon or really late tonight, depending on how much work I need to get done first. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! EEE, so excited to be writing this right now! **

"Adam?" In his peripheral vision, Kurt saw Blaine shrink in on himself. Kurt maintained his grip on Blaine's hand.

"I am so sorry Kurt, to come here unannounced. I was just passing by the area and it started torrentially pouring, could I please borrow umbrella if you're not going out later? I know this is really random, but as you can tell, I'm soaked." Adam looked like a drenched rat, a very sexy one mind you, but drenched none the less.

"Of course, come in and get dry first." Kurt finally dropped Blaine's hand and went to the bathroom to get a towel. When he got back, he could tell Blaine wanted to give Adam the stink eye, but the dapper ex-Warbler was too well-mannered for such things. Adam was just looking around awkwardly.

"Here you are." Kurt then proceeded in helping Adam dry his hair off; it's what any friend would do. But he did catch Blaine looking a little defeated as Kurt handed Adam his umbrella.

"Oh where are my manners? Blaine this is Adam. Adam this is my Blaine, I mean Blaine." Kurt had to catch himself. Blaine wasn't his and he really shouldn't rub lemon juice in Adam's wounds. Adam walked over to where Blaine was sitting and put out his hand. Blaine received the handshake, offering a friendly smile but only Kurt could tell it wasn't genuine. Blaine Anderson, ever the gentleman.

"Nice to meet you." He said simply.

"Well, I'm just heading out. Thank you for the towel Kurt, and I'll return the umbrella at rehearsal on Tuesday." Adam said.

"No problem." Kurt said as he walked Adam out. At the door, they paused as Adam spoke under his breath.

"Oh my god he looks like a little school boy. I can totally see cute as being your type now, you better snap him up before he comes to New York or else everyone will want a piece of him." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Adam's words and gave him a warm hug before saying goodbye.

When he returned he expected Blaine to be normal now that Adam had left. But he wouldn't hold Kurt's hand when they sat back down and put a bit of space between them. They resumed watching the rest of the movie, but something had changed in their dynamic. Kurt wasn't sure what it was but he definitely knew why. They watched the end of the movie together, neither of them cried. The credits rolled in silence, neither willing to make the first move.

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom." Kurt said after a few minutes, not being able to stand the silence anymore. He looked at the cracked mirror about his sink. _Kurt, you have to do something. Don't let fear ruin this. Blaine may not be off the hook, but he needs to know how you feel if you ever want to make this right._ He left the bathroom with a new air of confidence, but the loft door was open and Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY

_He doesn't love you anymore. _

_But what about the letter? _

_Who knows how long ago that was written? _

_Look at Adam, he's freaking gorgeous and has that dumb British accent. _

_Why can't I have a British accent? _

_He doesn't love you anymore. _

_He doesn't need you. _

_You should leave. _

_You've got your wallet, just let it go. _

_Kurt's never going to change his mind, he just wants the friends with benefits. _

_But Blaine you're worth more than this. _

_But Kurt is worth more than anything. _

_You're useless. _

_Why did you have to fuck everything up?_

_Things were fine._

_Why didn't you talk it out like you're supposed to?_

_You're such a fuck up._

_Leave._

_I hate New York, it ruins everything._

_No, you ruin everything._

_You forgot you suitcase._

_Does it matter?_

_No._

_Do you even matter?_

COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY

_Why did he leave? Where did he go? How long was I in the bathroom? Should I follow him or wait for him to come back? Oh my god, oh my god._

And just like that Kurt was on the verge of a break down. His breathing became shallow; he couldn't take a proper breath. His forehead felt cold and his fingers shook.

Kurt rushed back to the bathroom and splashed water onto his face. _Snap out of this! _He demanded of his reflection. _You have a choice right now. Chase after Blaine and take him back, or always wonder what could have happened._

Kurt made his decision.

COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY COMEWHATMAY

"Blaine! Blaine! Get back here!" _You're imagining things Anderson. There is no way that Kurt would come running after you in the rain. Just go home and leave him be._

"Blaine, stop!" The thoughts were suddenly drowned out by a hand holding back his arm. He turned around.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, stop. Stop running." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Why should I? You clearly don't want me anymore. Why did you even invite me here!?" Blaine knew his voice was rising, but he didn't know or care why at this point.

"Because you're my best friend, Blaine. I need you in my life! Why can't you see that?"

"If you need me in your life then tell me what you need me to be! I'll be anything for you! But I never know where we stand anymore! Are we really friends? Lovers? Fucking friends with benefits?! I can't stand not knowing, I can't keep getting my hopes up so high to only have them crash down again and again! It hurts too much Kurt! You just keep my hanging on and it's like I can't breathe properly!"

Kurt felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"I'll do anything for you Kurt. I love you! I have the moment I met you and I know it took me awhile to figure out and I know I fuck up a lot. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I hate myself for what I did. I regret what I did every day; sometimes it's all I can think about. But I can't do this Kurt. Not if you're going to keep blurring the lines. I thought there was hope when I saw your note, but then Adam came and you were so concerned about him. I, I just don't know what to do anymore." He was a sobbing mess at this point and he started shaking from the cold. Hunched in on himself, Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen him look so small. It was amazing that this person had the capacity to destroy him last fall, and here he was, laying it all out on the line; desperate for some kind of relationship with Kurt. He'd take whatever Kurt would give him. Kurt offered no comfort when his sobs overcame him, hands gripping the sides of his blue polo. Kurt was frozen, unsure of what to do. _What letter?_ He raked his mind until he remembered the one he wrote days ago, right after his Come What May dream. So Kurt decided that now was the time for the honest truth.

"It hurts me Blaine." Blaine looked up at him. "What you did, every day it hurts. And I want to hate you. I want to hate you so badly but I can't. I'm too in love with you and I hate that too. I hate that I gave you the power to break me and you did! That's exactly what you did!" Blaine looked defeated and made to turn around.

"Hey, no. You're not allowed to leave yet, I'm not done talking!" Kurt knew he wasn't exactly being fair, but it was now or never. Kurt began to shiver as rain ran down the back of his white dress shirt, the one he had worked so hard to iron nights before. He just couldn't care anymore.

"But I also know that I can't stand to not have you in my life. And I don't need you as a friend or a lover; I need you as my boyfriend. I was kidding myself at the wedding and you knew it, too. I'm sorry I was the blind one for once, the one who fucked up." Blaine still looked cautious, like he couldn't believe the words Kurt was saying. It wasn't registering.

"I need you Blaine. I need you because I love you. I love _you_. I choose you. I choose to have _you_ in my life. Not Adam, or anyone else. Just you." Their eyes finally meet, and neither would be able to tell you the emotions that they saw, it was indescribable.

"I'd thought you'd say we we're over." Blaine answered finally.

"No, we'll never be over. I'm never saying goodbye to you." And just like that Kurt lunged forward and grabbed Blaine by his polo. Kurt cupped Blaine's face and their lips met. They were soon in a heated battle for dominance, neither caring who won. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders for once as Kurt lifted him up into his arms. Blaine was quick to look his legs around Kurt's waist, desperately trying to reconnect their lips. Each one was like a breath of fresh air. Each kiss brought a wave of relief, of finally, of togetherness. Eternity.

After a while Kurt's arms began to get sore so he slowly let Blaine back down. He was quick to wrap his arm around Blaine and lead them back to the loft, both of them completely soaked at this point.

Once they got back they changed into dry clothes and used towels to dry each other's hair; exchanging kisses and smiles and blushes throughout. They laid down on Kurt's bed together, but they didn't make love. Kurt used his fingertips to rememorize the slope of Blaine's nose, the curve of his eyelashes, the prominence of collarbones and fingernails. When he was done Blaine did the same, sharing sweet kisses throughout. There would be time to make love, the rest of their lives, but for now they would just enjoy each other's company, of finally being together again.

They talked, about how everything went wrong, how to fix things in the future. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't completely trust him still, but that would have to be earned back with time. He was more than willing to wait, now that he knew they_ could_ have a future together.

A few hours later the rest of the roommates returned with Chinese takeout and they all ate around the living room table together. Santana kept eyeing Blaine, expecting to see something and frequently being disappointed. But Blaine always made sure that he was in contact with Kurt in somewhat. Linking a leg, or brushing arms together. Kurt embraced his flirty nature; both of them couldn't stop smiling. This was the first day of them being a couple again.

"Yo, are you guys hitched again or what?" Santana finally asked.

"Santana!" Rachel abolished.

"Yes." Kurt answered simply. Rachel's jaw dropped. Blaine just smiled wider while Brody looked confused.

"You're lying, because you guys totally didn't fuck. You're not back together." Santana remarked finally.

"_Our_ sex life in none of your business Santana, and yes we are together!" Blaine answered with way too much enthusiasm. The fact that they were together again was so new and he wasn't sure what to do with all of his happiness.

"Ugh, how gay is that?" Santana looked disgusted with the two of them before taking her Chinese food and going to her side of the loft. Neither of them really cared to respond.

The roommates enjoyed the rest of their Chinese food, Blaine quietly humming to himself. You would think that after hearing it so much the past few days Kurt would have recognized it immediately, but he didn't. He did however overcome by a sudden urge.

"I love you." He quickly said to Blaine, blushing as he did. He wasn't sure exactly why he had to say it in that moment, he just did. Blaine only seemed pleasantly surprised, once again giving Kurt the look that made him feel like the centre of the universe.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note: Did you see what I did there? How many little moments and Ryan Murphy tweets can I fit in? A bunch. Fucking Notebook kiss. With coordinating outfits also. Yes! Don't mind me, I just freaking loved writing this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a review if you liked it overall. I'm really not used to writing third person and it was quite a challenge for me. Let me know how I did. **

**Have a good Thursday! Come What May!**

**BeWho**

**I'm crying a little because I'm super proud of this. **


End file.
